


Not at all

by chrissyliz (orphan_account)



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Bathing, Bathing/Washing, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Men - Freeform, blowjob, castle - Freeform, washing, wound, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: After Sir Galahad was rescued by Sir Lancelot from Castle Anthrax they walk back to Lancelots castle. Galahad is injured and needs a proper wound care.





	Not at all

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fan fiction in english, so please be kind to me - it's not my first language. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot, I decided to start with Lancelot/Galahad but I think some other fictions with John & Michael will follow. Enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it.

„Why did you stopped me ?“ Asked Galahad his friend and colleague Lancelot. „You were in serious danger… it wasn’t worth the risk and we have to find the grail.“ They walked thru a field, leaving the castle behind. „I had a chance to get the holy grail !“ 

„No you had not!“ 

„Sure, I knew it is there …“ Of course he knew the holy grail was not in the Anthrax castle, but he wanted to go back. All these young and beautiful ladies were waiting there, at first he did not even recognized what was going on, he was focused on the grail until Zoots sister truly told him what they’ve wanted.

Both knights walked some miles through the woods until they came to small estate. „Where are we ?“ Asked Sir Galahad and looked at Sir Lancelot. „Well… this is my piece of land, it’s not the largest estate but we can rest here.“ It was late, Galahad was tired and wounded, he must have scratched his leg while he was crawling through the undergrowth. It hurts quite badly but he did not want to show that something was wrong with him, he didn’t want to look like a sissy in front of the other. „It looks quite nice…“ he mumbled while somebody opened the gate and let them in. Lancelot was greeted by his attendants. „We have a guest, make sure we can eat dinner in half an hour. They nodded and walked straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Lancelot looked at Galahad „Now we can rest for a while, come, I show you my rooms.“ The younger followed the brave knight trough the corridors until they reached his chamber. It was quite big and comfy with a bed in the middle of the room, a fireplace, a desk, a bookshelf and a chess table. Lancelot lit some more candles and put some more wood on the fire. „Please sit down.“ Galahad did so and sat on a comfy chair, he hissed when he felt a sharp pain going through his leg. „Sir Galahad ?“ He looked up at Lancelot „Hm ? Oh… it’s nothing but a scratch.“ „A scratch ? You wouldn’t complain like that over a scratch, would you ? You’re quite unlike Sir Robin…“ He walked over to the knight and went into a kneeling position. „ Let me see it.“ The knight looked frightened, he didn’t want to show anything to the other. „No!“ „Why not ? So bad or are you afraid of something? I assure you I won’t hurt you.“ Galahad struggled, should he undress and show him his wound, he was afraid Lancelot would start something different from patching him up. He knew the elder was quite fond of men, but if he was honest with himself he couldn’t deny he felt kind of attracted to the other. 

„Sir Galahad ?“ „Hm?“ „Are you ok ? I did not want to unnerve you…“ The younger had been deep in thought and did not realized he had not answered Lancelot. „Uhm… sorry I was kinda lost in thought.“ He looked at his leg, some blood was dripping through his undergarment and could be seen on his armor. „Well… you can take a look if you want.“ He assent and added „Can you help me with shuffling off my habergeon ?“ Lancelot nodded „But first I have to change clothes by myself. You will need some other garment too, right?“ „Eh.. yes that’d be great !“ 

Some minutes later Sir Lancelot came back, changed and carrying some clothes and dressing material. Galahad slightly smiled when Lancelot came back. „Alright, we can start.“ He walked over to the younger men and began to help him undressing. At first he could look at his bare chest, he gazed at him for a sec before he continued undressing him. „Let’s see what happened to your leg.“ Galahad felt kinda weird, being undressed by another person. The elder could finally take a look at his injury. „Where have you been ? You’ve got a large gash on your thigh, I will clean the wound and bandage it.“ Sir Lancelot started to carefully clean the gash before he bound up his leg. The younger slightly flinched when the wound was being cleaned but he also felt a strange feeling raising in his chest when Lancelot touched his leg. „We can only hope that it won’t become infected.“ „Eh, yes…Thank you…“ Galahad grabbed a shirt and started to get dressed. The other knight helped him to put on the trousers and after they were done, a maid came and told them dinner were ready. „Alright, let’s have a bite.“ Lancelot said and together they went downstairs to the great hall. 

After the meal Galahad asked for a bath. „Of course you could take a bath, but I already cleaned and bound your wound, would you agree with a quick wash instead?“ He was not quite sure if this was a good idea. „Come on, we don’t need a lot of time doing so and we don’t have to redo the bandage.“ He just nodded „Alright, alright… fine.“ Lancelot ordered to prepare a washtub. Both knights went back to the chamber. „We can play a round of chess before the maid is coming back…“ Galahad sat down at the chess table and decided to take the white chessmen, „Sure, why not… but I warn you - I’m not very good at this game.“ They began to play until a knock at the door interrupted them.

„Ah!“ Lancelot stopped their gameplay and watched the door. The maid placed the washtub on the floor and left two towels before she left with without attracting attention. „Alright, shall I leave the room while you have a wash ?“ Galahad looked at Lancelot „Ehm.. no, no… If I’m honest I could need some help doing so…“ he blushed, feeling ashamed of asking for such help. „Well…of course I can help, if you like..“ The younger stood up and began to undress himself slowly. The brave knight watched him getting undressed, the other stood in front of him only wearing his underpants. „Uh… w..well…“ „Oh come on…should I undress to, so you don’t have to feel so ashamed ? Oh and you can’t sit in the tub, but we’ve got a washcloth, so there shouldn’t be a problem.“ Lancelot grabbed a chair and told Galahad to sit down. „You can put your underwear on if you feel more comfortably.“ He added and began to completely undress himself. Nudely he stood there and looked at his friend, smiling devilish „There’s nothing to be ashamed of.“ He walked over to the washtub and slowly slid in the water. A faint moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the water and the agreeable odor of lavender oil. „What a pity you can’t get in the water… it’s a good feeling.“ He sighed and grabbed the washcloth to wash himself rather quickly, because he knew Galahad wanted to be washed to. „Alright, lad.“ 

He sat there, nervous, waiting for something to happen. Why did he even asked him to help him? He could probably do it by himself, but he was so tired and felt to weak to do it probably on his own. Why not asking for help then? Galahad heard him coming out of the water, he turned and could look at Lancelot again, fully naked, not even a hint of embarrassment on his face. The younger knight gazed for a while before he felt something warm and wet brushing his back. „Hm…“ a quiet groan escaped Galahad and he closed his eyes, slowly starting to relax. Brave Sir Lancelot began to wash the others head and face, carefully and dried it immediately. He should not become ill. While the young man enjoyed being treated so nicely, the elder continued to bathe him. He slowly rubbed over his chest and arms, the back again, also washing his behinds and legs. „You want to wash your private parts by your own?“ What a question was that ? Everybody would have said ‚Yes‘, but Galahad quite enjoyed these small gestures of fondness, he did not want to stop it now. „If… if you insist…“ „No… no .. it was just a question, I go on if you want so, to be honest I look forward to go on.“ Lancelot grinned mischievous and kneeled in front of the other knight. 

The washcloth slid over his middle, down to his thighs before it slowly came closer to Galahad's crotch. Cautiously he washed his private parts, his member and finally his balls. The other one squirmed and began to breath more intense, he couldn’t suppress a louder groan and felt his member erecting. „Uh… please…“ He bit his lower lip and looked down at the brave knight. „Lance…“ „Shh…“ he interrupted the Younger, „I know what you desire.“ His lips formed a smile and he threw the washcloth in the washtub, before stroking along the inner of Galahad's wounded thigh. „You’ve wanted some fun in the castle Anthrax, am I right?“ His breathing intensified and he quietly said „Yes…“ „But why having fun with lot’s of stupid women when you can have someone who pleases you properly ?“ His fingers glided over his balls, squeezing them slightly before he softly touched his penis. Lancelot felt his own throbbing member between his legs and lowered his head to kiss Galahads dick. A loud groan came from the younger one who tried to muffle his lustful moans, it did not worked because the other began to suck and lick his member nicely. „..Sh..shit.“ he cried out and grabbed Lancelot by his short hair, he wouldn’t last much longer. Lancelot did not stopped to suck him off and so it came that Galahad shoot his load right into his mouth, groaning loudly and lustfully. „Oh… gawd. My oh my.. I.. I am sorry… I didn’t mean to…“ he tried to declare himself, but the other interrupted him after swallowing his cum, „No need for excuses, dear.“ He liked his lips and kissed Galahads thigh, „I get dry and you get between the blankets.“ He chuckled softly and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand, before grabbing a towel and dry himself off. The younger quickly toweled himself before he walked over to the bed.  
Lancelot followed him quickly and laid down next to him, „I hope you’re not angry with me because I got you out the castle so quickly…“ Galahad lent forward and placed a soft kiss on the others forehead „Not at all.“


End file.
